the girl th the back ALL
by RoxyCain
Summary: this is the full version on the one before


(As Roxy)

**Chapter 1**

Today is the day I die, though I don't know that yet and I don't know how or who by, all I know is that it is just a normal day. To get to that day I need to go back three years, it was the first day of year eleven. One last thing, this isn't just a normal school, this is a school for demons. In Hell!

"Hey Roxy!" A girl with dark brown hair and olive skin, with piercing green eyes and pink thin lips said with great joy. "Hi Beth!" I said while running to her. we both joined in a hug of joy, Beth started to speak while letting go "How are you, finally in year eleven, the last year of school!" she said with a great relief.  
"So did I miss anything while I was on holiday?"  
"I wouldn't call running away to earth and then getting caught, a holiday would you Roxy, but there wasn't much except for lily went missing!" Beth said troubled.  
"I know where she is; she went and eloped with that guy that was an angel." I said sounding very smug with myself.  
"How do you know that?!" she said sounding surprised.  
"Well father was talking about it and, and …" I was just about to tell her when I caught a glimpse of the headmaster in the window, well my father in the window, and yes my father is the headmaster of the school but also he is the head (or king as he liked to put it) Of the underworld, yes my father was none other than the notorious satin or as the humans put it the devil. As he is my father i get to call him what I want and his real name is Apollyon. As I was saying I saw my father give me a look as if to say _don't talk about that._ So I stopped and said "I think we should go, school will be starting in a minuet." I said quickly  
"Good point", she said "but don't we have to go to assembly first?" she questioned.  
"Yea but I never listen to my dad giving speeches, because I am the one to writes them for him!" I said in a gloomy voice. We both burst in to laughter while walking to the great hall of the school, the school called the lamia Academy.

(As Roxy)

As there is a school in Hell there is also a school in heaven. There were angels rather than demons but they both look alike, the difference is that good and evil are their main priority, sometimes. There was a boy, a tall boy with short blond hair, mesmerizing blue eyes and light skin. His name was Abaddon but most people call him Ash. He was also just starting his first term in year eleven. His school was called Ronsons Academy. He opened his bag and read the letter again for the 5th time with a smile on his face.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Ash what are you doing?" a short boy with black hair asked.

"Hey Adam I was just reading a letter saying that I have been accepted to go to the lamia Academy." Ash said while folding the letter up and putting it back in his bag.

"WHAT! You mean the lamina Academy, the one with the demons and vampires and well in hell!" He exclaimed in such shock that he almost fell over.

"Yes the same one, I have to go back home and tell father, sorry but I have to leave you." He said while he rushed off home to his father.

"WAIT, I don't want to be all by myself on the first day of school. Come on." Adam said.

As Ash ran to his fathers he was thinking _what my father will think of me going to hell for my education, because everyone knows that they teach you how to do bad things._ Oh well I don't care I am going to meet Roxy, every boy in school loves her and her looks, her long black hair that was always down, her crimson red eyes, she always wears a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt with a skull on it and her black skinny jeans with holes in it and the black doc martens or red ones. He finally got home, his mother there just doing some sewing and as he knew his father at work.

"Why are you home darling?" she asked very sweetly without looking up from her sewing.

"I am going to the lamina Academy! I have been accepted." He said very pleased.  
"Have you told your farther, he will be very disappointed, you know that? Why do you even want to go there, is it because you want to go to see that girl Roxy, she is the devils daughter." she said while finally looking up from her sewing, and placing it down on the table next to her.

"Well I wasn't going to tell father, but would it be ok if you tell him because I am going to be late, and I need to pack some clothes is well."

"Fine then I will tell your father but you know he is probably going to send someone down to look after you."

"I don't care I need to pack mother!" Ash shouted at his mother while running down the corridor to his bed room.

He finally gets to his room and gets his white suitcase and started to pack it. After half an hour he was ready to go to the lamina Academy.

"Finally time to go, I can't wait to get there!" He said with such charisma.

"Are you sure that you knew it wasn't him" God said to Apollyon .

"I am sure, he put his name down but I guess he slipped past the recognition process. Sorry." Apollyon said with a regretful tone.

"Well make sure that he doesn't fuck anything up ok, Apollyon."

"Ok I will get my daughter to become friends with him, and look after him." Apollyon said reassuringly.

"Thank you." God said with a booming voice. As he said that they shook hands and they both puffed away in a cloud of smoke and went back to their rightful place.

(As Roxy)

"Hello and welcome to the lamia Academy, I hope that every one had good summer holiday." the headmaster said with a booming voice.

"As we all know every one is wondering what happened to lily well just to say she is ok and we will give you further notes later in the week." As he kept on talking i was of coerce not there i had to greet all of the late new comers. I was all by my self not doing any thing just sitting there waiting. As i looked around the dark brown oak wood room with red chares and a light wooden floor i thought to my self _why do i have to do this there are other people to be able to do this? _I suddenly had a feeling like no other like there was some thing bad was about to happen, i braced my self by standing up and ready to run and tell father. The door blew open and a great light came threw the door, it was so bright i shielded my eyes from it with my arms. A figure cam threw the door with a whit suitcase.

"Hello is this the lamia Academy reception?" A boy said enthusiastically.

"Yea this is it." i said while taking my arms down and putting them by my side.

"can you close the door please, it is really bright."

"sorry, my fault" he said while moving forward putting his suitcase down and closing the door. He turned around and just stared at me and then he figured out who i am.

"wait are you Roxy?" he said while continuing to stair at me waiting for an answer from me.

"y-y-yes" i said with a stutter as i was thrown of guard.

"hello, my name is Abaddon, but most people call me Ash." he said whist running at me with his hand out as to shake my hand. I shook my his hand and then let go quickly still abit confused. _How does he know me? _

"hi ash, umm you are about an hour late so i will be showing you to your room." i said while walking up the stares as if to say _follow me_. still a tine bit confused I led Ash to his room.

"WOW, I can't believe that it is really you, is it you, of coerce it is. my friends said i will never get to meet you but i said i would, i would meet you..." he said with such enthusiasm. As he kept on talking i kept looking for his room number to get rid of him, 663,664,665...

"ahhhh, hear it is, 666, i hope that you like your room mate he is well how do i explain him, he is a one of a kind." I said as i knew who it was, very well.

"Thanks Roxy, will i get to see you again." he said hopefully

"yea, why not" i said in a sarcastic tone while turning around and walking away.

"bye" he shouted. of Croce i ignored him.

**Chapter 3**

(As Ash)

**Chapter 4**

As I opened the door the smell of death hit me like a baseball bat. As I looked in the room I saw a blackened room, the curtains closed and a big pile of clothes that looked like a pile of bodies on one side of the room, on the other was completely empty. I knew that the empty space was mine. I walked in put my case down and open the curtains and the windows. I sat down on my single bed and open my case and started to unpack. After about 10 minuets I had finished unpacking in to a small wardrobe and a set of draws. I rolled out my duvet that was on my bed with a white duvet covering. I then heard voices down the corridor. I quickly put my case on in the corner of the room and then herd the door open with a BANG!

"well who are you?" A tall boy with black hair and a leather coat and black ripped jeans on, with black dock Martians on.

"my name is Ash." I said trying not to sound scared. I walked in to the middle of the room and just stood there looking at him.

"My name is death, I am just guessing that you are my new room mate!" he said looking up and down me trying to figure me out.

"wait is your father.."

"The grim reaper! Yea I am the son of the grim reaper, so you better not get on the wrong side of me or i will kill you!" As he said that he picked up his finger and tried to pock me but i flinched and moved one step back. He started to laugh.

"Na, i am just kidding ya, i don't get that power until i am 21, depending if satin will give it to me." he said while finding a path threw his cloths to his bed and then sitting down.

"so what made you come to the lamia Academy Ash?" I finally snapped out of the near death experience .

"well i just really wanted to come hear, as there is good education and i wanted to get away from where I lived." I said while sitting on my own bed.

"you mean you came to see Roxy, didn't you! see i know every boys little secret." he said while looking quite smug with him self while lying down.

"well i don't blame you, she is my girlfriend after all!" he said while my dreams were crushed.


End file.
